Back Porch
by mazipoto
Summary: A companion piece to chapter 14 of Harry Potter and the Stars of the Prophecy
1. Harry's POV

A/N: This is a little companion piece to chapter 14 of "Harry Potter and the Stars of the Prophecy". It's Harry's and Ginny's POV of certain events that happen in the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter and co. belong to the amazing JK Rowling and warnerbros. Etc. HP and the Stars of the Prophecy belong to Malfoy's Munchkin (  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
  
  
After sprinting for twenty minutes, you have a tendency to get pretty tired. Which is why we both collapsed in absolute exhaustion on Skye's back porch. We had just gotten the black unicorn blood, and were beginning to head back to the house when he heard something behind us. Without thinking, we bolted through the woods, not stopping until we had reached the safety of the old wooden porch.  
  
Ginny looked about ready to pass out. For a second, I actually thought she had. I ran up to the porch, and collapsed on my knees next to her.  
  
"We…we made…it…" I managed to gasp. I put my hand to my chest. My heart was pounding and it felt as though someone had stuck a knife through my ribs. I looked at Ginny. The fact that she was lying on her back, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath reminded me of what I had been thinking about before we ran for it. I wanted to take back what I had said before, about the whole kiss thing. Don't get me wrong, I still want to kiss her, just sooner rather than later, you know? Would she let me? What if I was bad at it?  
  
I crawled over to her, putting one of my hands on each side of her body, leaning over her. My glasses slipped down my nose a bit.  
  
"We…did it. We did it, Harry." I nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"I just…I just wanted to know…" I said, still trying to get my breathing back to normal.  
  
"What?" she asked, a puzzled look in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"If I can…take back what I said…before we left," I swallowed. Hard. Ginny had a slightly hurt look in her eyes. Oh no, I thought, Now she thinks I don't want to kiss her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. I took another deep breath. My breathing was quite back to normal now, although my heart felt like it was about to explode it was beating so fast.  
  
"I-I want to kiss you now," I said, my voice shaking, "Right…Right now." Ginny didn't say anything, but she had this look in her eyes. She reached up and pulled my glasses off, running her hand through my hair.  
  
Suddenly, the screen door banged open and a fuzzy shape came bounding onto the porch.  
  
"You're back!" came Rain's excited voice, "Daddy their back! They're here!" Ginny let out a loud sigh  
  
"Rain, would please give us a minute?" Rain seemed totally oblivious to what she was walking in on.  
  
"Sure!" she said excitedly, "Should I tell daddy to wait too?"  
  
"Yes, please," said Ginny. Rain skipped back through the door and Ginny turned to look at me. Surprisingly, she was scowling.  
  
"Do you realize that that's happened TWICE? First, when you were in the hospital, and now when we were nearly killed by a bunny rabbit! You have no idea how angry that makes me!" she said irritably.  
  
I tried my hardest not to laugh. She looked really cute when she got mad. What was that about the hospital? I'd just have to ask her later.  
  
"Can I?" I asked tentatively. I was shaking all over. My breath was shaky again. She glared at me  
  
"Do you have to even ask?" she said softly. I smiled and looked at her. Her fiery red hair was slightly damp and spread out underneath her. Her pale skin was still glowing from running, and her eyes were shining. She rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Dammit, Harry. Just kiss me for God's sake! If you don't do it now, I won't let you do it ever!" That was a flat out lie.  
  
Still shaking, I leaned down, and softly pressed my lips against hers. It was a little uncomfortable at first as I had managed to bang our noses slightly, but she reached up, pressing her warm, soft hands into my face and tilting it slightly to the side. Warm, tingly waves began to spread through my body as I leaned against her. A few seconds later, I pulled away, completely out of breath (that seemed to be happening a lot today.)  
  
"There," I said in a voice higher than my own, "I did it." I felt so amazed. I felt as though I could jump up and down and scream. I had kissed Ginny. I did it!  
  
I heard the door bang open again and looked up. Skye was standing there, and from what I could tell, he looked extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Rain said you wanted to be alone but I had no idea…well… I'll go now, shall I?" I reached for my glasses and pushed them on my face. I could feel the color rising to my cheeks.  
  
"Oh uh, no… we're done now…Oh God, I mean, we're just…" I stuttered.  
  
"We shared a kiss ad now we're finished," Ginny said coolly, although her cheeks were pink too. "We got the blood, Mr. Rowan."  
  
"I told you to call me Skye," he said. He went back into his kitchen, calling over his shoulder for us to follow. I reached down and grabbed Ginny's bag, thrusting it into her hands and avoiding her eyes. We both quickly walked into the kitchen. 


	2. Ginny's POV

A/N: Here's chapter 2! This time its Ginny's POV. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling (all hail!) and HP and the stars of the prophecy belong to Malfoy's munchkinelf -_-  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
After we managed to get the black unicorn blood, Harry and I began to wander back towards the house, trying very badly to make a conversation. After about 10 minutes of wandering, we heard something swish behind us, and leaves crinkle. We quickly shared a terrified look, and bolted as fast as we could through the forest, dodging around tree trunks and vaulting over fallen branches.  
  
About 20 minutes later, the woods thinned, and ended, leading us straight in to the Rowan's back yard. We both collapsed, completely exhausted, on the porch. I rolled onto my back, breathing hard. I could feel the wooden floorboards pressing gently into my shoulder blades. I heard Harry drop down next to me, breathing harder then me.  
  
"We...we made...it..." I heard him gasp somewhere to my left. I could hear him crawling over in my direction, and felt the vibrations in the wood as he placed one hand on each side of me. I nodded, opening my eyes.  
  
"We...did it. We did it, Harry," I said. I looked at him, and noticed his glasses were on the verge of falling right on my face. His breath was hot against my cheeks.  
  
"I just...I just wanted to know..." he said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I can...take back what I said...before we left." He swallowed a lump in his throat. What did he say? Does this mean he doesn't want to kiss me? Oh I knew this was too good to be true. There was no way he would ever like me...  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked in a slightly hurt voice. Maybe he'd feel bad and kiss me anyway.  
  
"I want to kiss you now. Right...right now." Did he really just say what I think he said? What am I supposed to say?!  
  
Tentatively, I reached a trembling hand up and pulled his glasses off his sweaty face, and pushed his damp hair off his forehead, his scar glistening under the sweat.  
  
I heard the screen door bang open, turned my head, and saw Rain come bounding out onto the porch.  
  
"You're back!" she said excitedly. She was jumping up and down, apparently oblivious to what she had just walked in on. "Daddy, they're back! They're here!"  
  
"Hi, Rain. Would you mind giving us a minute?" I asked her sweetly.  
  
"Sure!" she replied happily. "Should I tell Daddy to wait?"  
  
"Yes please," I said. She skipped back into the house, not bothering to catch the door as it banged shut. I looked back at Harry, a slight scowl on my face.  
  
"Do you realize that that's happened TWICE?" I said angrily, "First, when you were in the hospital and now when we were nearly killed by a bunny rabbit! You have NO idea how angry that makes me!" He had a puzzled look on his face when I said `hospital', but as you know, he was delusional then so I don't think he would remember it.  
  
"Can I?" he whispered tentatively. I gave him a small glare and said:  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" He smiled and gazed into my eyes. Geez, Harry, take your sweet time, I thought impatiently, Is he gonna kiss me or not? I let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Dammit, Harry, just kiss me for God's sake. If you don't do it now, I won't let you do it at all," all of you KNOW that that's a lie. Of course I would let him kiss me. Who cares when? Slowly, he leaned down, and softly pressed his lips against mine.  
  
Let's just say, at first, he wasn't exactly the world's best kisser. I mean he's not terrible, well... let's just say I didn't pass out from overwhelming pleasure. But it was still absolutely amazing. I felt his nose bump against mine, and reached up, softly tilting his head to the side so it was a tad more comfortable. The fact that he had no idea what the hell he was doing made me just want to kiss him again and again. Practice makes perfect, I thought evilly. He pulled away a few seconds later, completely breathless, his cheeks flushed a soft pink color.  
  
"There," he said, his voice squeaking, "I did it." I started to open my mouth to say something, but the screen door banged open again. This time, Skye walked out. He staggered back a bit at what he saw and seemed extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Rain said you wanted to be alone, but I had no idea...well...I'll just go now, shall I?" I saw Harry reach down and grab his glasses, pushing them hard up the bridge of his nose and over his eyes God those eyes are so gorgeous, I thought, then mentally slapped myself Ginny! That is not the task at hand right now!  
  
"Oh, uh, no...we're done now...Oh God, I mean we're just..." he stuttered.  
  
"We shared a kiss and now we're finished," I said calmly, taking control of the situation. I looked at Harry. He was looking at the ground, drawing circles on the wood with his toe. His cheeks were redder then my hair and his hands were stuffed deep in his pockets. God he's cute when he's embarrassed-Ginny! "We got the blood, Mr. Rowan," I said, looking back at Skye.  
  
"I told you to call me Skye," he said with a small smile. He opened the kitchen door and motioned for us to follow him. Harry reached down and grabbed my bag, thrusting it into my hands and trying to avoid my eyes. I rolled my eyes with a small smile. Boys will be boys...  
  
AN: Review please?! Like it love it hate it??? 


End file.
